1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video playing system and a video playing apparatus that plays video data and causes a user to view videos.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video data are delivered to conduct business in a variety of fields. For example, video data for education are delivered to hold a training session or the like from a remote location or video data of a movie or the like is delivered to allow a user to view the movie. In these applications, for example, in the case of the video data for education, an organizer of the training session desires to confirm whether a trainee has viewed to the entire video data (whether the video data has been played in an unintended state, for example, the trainee has played the video data with a part thereof skipped).
Therefore, for example, a technique is known for delivering video data attached with information equivalent to a time scale. Under this technique, time information of a point when a user starts the operation (such as playing) and time information of a point when the user ends the operation is acquired. Then, using the time information of the start operation and the time information of the end operation it is judged that the section has been played. In the technique described above, when operation by the user is special playback (fast forward, etc.), information at a start point and an end point of the operation is not transmitted.
However, in the technique described above, for example, in the case of a variable viewing speed, when the user increases viewing speed after performing playback operation, processing taking into account a function of an apparatus on a viewing side is not performed.
If it is recognized that fast-forward operation is performed when the viewing speed is increased, for example, when the user holds a training session by performing fast-hearing playback (viewing at speed about 1.5 times as fast as a normal speed), it is inadvertently recognized that the viewing is not performed. Thus, it is impossible to perform judgment on whether viewing a video has been performed.